


Appropriating Space Cultures

by TopicalAmazon (Animasta)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kara and Alex need hugs, Romance, post crisis on earth x, really really terrible Kryptonian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animasta/pseuds/TopicalAmazon
Summary: Earth X left a scar on Kara, one that won't heal on its own. Its only cure is to make sure the monoculturalism of Earth X doesn't win, that Earth becomes a place where any culture, human or alien, can survive and thrive with each other. Unfortunately, all she's good for is punching things.That's where Lena comes in.





	1. Ashes of Dreams / Jor

**Author's Note:**

> So, this whole thing started because I read a bunch of Supercorp fics and I saw the Duolingo app on my phone, building up virtual dust. I can't imagine that Kara, after hearing about the atrocities of Earth X, would be happy afterward. Her sister was in a literal concentration camp dog.
> 
> I haven't watched very much supergirl this season besides the crossover, so just imagine Mon-El left to his home planet/time or something and Reign is... off doing good things, I don't know. She's on a vacation to the Bahamas.

Lena Luthor was… troubled. She got a call on her personal line whilst she was at work, and it was Kara; she was calling to say she’d be off for the next 3-4 days, due to a wedding. Which was perfectly fine. Obviously, they were just friends (unfortunately), and thus didn’t need to update each other on every single thing they do (unfortunately). Apparently Alex was going too. When she got back, however, it didn’t take her long to realize something was wrong.

She hadn’t been to work for more than an hour in three days, and that was only to deliver a few stories she’d been working on. They were sloppily put together, some of them only half finished. Apparently James was the only one to see her, and as soon as he did, she bolted out. According to Winn, she’d been holed up in her apartment, and apparently Alex wasn’t much better. Alex hadn’t been into work either, which she knew was even more troubling. Obviously she was dealing with a break up, but Alex was the type of person to work herself exhausted so she didn’t have to think.

There was a bigger issue, however, and that came up with her conversation with Winn.

“Look, Lena. I don’t know how much I can tell you.” Winn’s voice answers from her speakerphone, “None of us know how to talk to them either, and from what little they told us? It was pretty rough.”

“Where was this wedding? If it was so bad, shouldn’t there be news or something of it?” Lena’s mind went to the absolute worse place, “Physically she’s okay, right?”

“Hold on.” Winn’s voice left for a minute, and she’d thought he hung up on her, but his voice came back with far less background noise, “Okay. So, I don’t really know if Kara would want me to tell you this, but I honestly don’t know who else to turn to. Both of them have blown off J’onn! We’re all looking for solutions, but I think you can help Kara.” His voice takes on an incredulous tone before finishing, “Plus, you HAVE to know by now! You’re the smartest person I know, and I don’t throw around that term lightly!”

“This isn’t about… Supergirl, is it?” She’s always had the thought in the back of her mind, that Kara was Supergirl. They literally had the same exact hair color, eyes and body type. The only reason she wasn’t sure was because Kara acted so differently than Supergirl, so much more confident and self assured. Though that DID make sense if she were trying to differentiate herself from Supergirl...

“Kara is Supergirl, yes.” Winn casually answers as though he wasn’t telling her such a delicate secret, “She and Mon-El were invited to their friends wedding, a wedding that takes place in Earth-1. Obviously Mon-El didn’t go so she took her sister instead. There are apparently 53 Earths, but I have to assume that number is just Earth’s that closely resemble our own, there’s no way there would ONLY be 53 Earth’s if we follow the many-worlds interpretation…”

“Winn?” Lena needed him to stop talking so she could absorb some of the information, “Are you saying there’s a multiverse of Earth's?”

“Yeah. She had a friend from Earth 1 named Barry who could run really fast come by two years ago, and they became fast friends. Do you remember after Medusa, and she left? She was going to that same Earth to save them from an invading Alien race.”

“Oh. That… makes more sense.” Kara had tried to explain that her aunt was sick, but Kara had plenty of tells when she was lying about something she didn’t want to, “So they went to this other Earth again for a wedding, right? How much trouble did they get into?”

“Nazi’s.” Winn intoned seriously, “Literally Nazi’s. An earth in which Hitler won. We didn’t get a whole lot of details, but the one thing we did get was that Kara’s doppelganger was married to the Fuhrer, as in…”

“Oh god. I can’t believe it.” Her eyes closed as she instantly responded. If there was one thing Lena was sure of, more sure of than anything in this world, it was that Kara was the living embodiment of peace and love. It would be easier to believe that Kara was planning a government takeover to make everything sunshine and rainbows than to believe she was involved with the subjection of humanity.

“Yeah.” Winn’s voice took on a sadder tone, “Plus, well… None of them said this directly, but consider what Hitler’s undesirables were. Consider James, or Alex…”

“Con...Concentration camps. They were likely sent to a concentration camp.” Her voice sounded far away, her mind taking her back to a field trip to Auschwitz she took in high school. Even then at the tender age of 16 did she know she had attractions to women as well as men, so when they got to the camp, she could only go so far before asking to leave. She wasn’t the only one, and she and some of those other considered ‘undesirables’ actually got along for once.

If only she could’ve made friends with some of them...

“Yeah. I was there, actually, leading the resistance.” Winn sounds like he wishes he could be proud of that, “Anyway, so that’s kinda all we know. All she talks about now is various crises that go on, and Kara’s just… cold. She’s so cold. We’ve actually taken the liberty of not letting her come in tomorrow. Everyone else thinks it’s just so she can recharge, but that’s not going to work. I was hoping you could visit her, maybe? You and her are best friends. She might tell you something she hasn’t said to any of us.”

“I’ll try my best. Thanks, Winn. Thanks for trusting me.” She knows that they all pretty much like her now, but she does remember the coldness of a lot of Kara’s friends. Winn was one of the first ones to extend the olive branch, and she’ll always be thankful to him for that.

“Hey, Kara really likes you, and if she really likes someone… then they’re probably pretty cool.” She could swear that he was winking as he hung up.

\------

So here she is, big bag of chinese food in hand (and a smaller one for herself), and staring at the door, hoping that it’d open by itself. Technically, she supposes that Kara could hear her quickened heartbeat from inside, but it’s been a few minutes now so she has no interest in getting the door. There’s no reason to blame her for that, after all. She saw herself as if someone had put the Attitudinator over her head

(She was not obsessed with that silly little cartoon NOPE)

She also saw herself die, which wouldn’t be easy for anyone. So clearly, someone needs to try and take her mind off it, and no one has even gotten close to it, so she was the next in line. If this didn’t work, she bet Eliza was the next step.

She clearly needs to stop stalling and open the damn door, but…

“Lena, you’ve been waiting outside my door for 5 minutes.” Kara intoned without her sunny disposition, as though someone had sucked the emotions out of her, “The only reason why I’m letting you in is because you have food, and I’m too lazy to get some.”

Clearly Kara was so off that she didn’t even realize she’d revealed herself as Supergirl. As soon as Lena crept inside and Kara let the door close, she saw how dirty and untaken care of everything was. A fair few bottles of wine, clearly drunk by her sister, were lying precariously halfway off the table, the bed was stripped of its sheets, and the TV had… a burn mark on the corner.

“Yeah, I made the mistake of watching the History Channel.” Kara states, “Otherwise known as Hitler 24/7.”

“Ah.” Lena had no idea how to react to this Kara, one holding back so much it looked painful, “I’m open to talk about anything you want to talk about. No judgement. I’ll even use that invention the D.E.O. has to wipe my memories if you want me to.”

“Technically they stole it from the Legends.” Kara remarked drolly, “I’m… I’m not going to pretend I’m not interested, but this is going to be really hardcore. The things that have been stuck in my mind are something you definitely wouldn’t associate with your friend Kara, of the one who’s so happy-go-lucky and ready to take down injustice wherever she sees it.”

“Kara. You’re talking to the sister of Lex Luthor.” Lena laughs without humor, “Trust me, it’d be pretty hard to shock me.”

“I’m not going to ask you to use the M.I.B. pen thingy, but you might want to after this.”

\-------

Kara Danvers debates something in her mind before saying, “Wine? Alex left a bunch of them over here the other night, and considering I can’t get drunk off of them… well, they’d be way more useful for you. Plus, well, you definitely don’t want to be sober for this conversation.”

Lena shakes her head, “You need me to listen, and I… I want to listen. I don’t want to forget a single word of what you tell me. You’ve been there for me at some of my darkest points, and you believed in me, even when the evidence showed otherwise. There’s no way I could ever abandon you over some thoughts.”

Kara’s heart, deadened by the events of the past week, peeks out a little at that. Lena wouldn’t abandon her, not even after telling her about Overgirl. That evil monster, married to the Fuhrer of a Nazi Earth. Who needed a new heart and decided she would just steal someone else’s rather than ask for help. Who’s probably murdered thousands of humans just to showcase her clear superiority over the masses.

The woman who she could’ve been.

“Thank you.” She tries to deliver that in a heartfelt manner and hopefully it came through, “I… I would tell you I’m Supergirl, but I’m assuming you already know.” Lena nodded, “I bet it was Winn, right?”

“Everyone’s worried. Winn only told me because he didn’t think any of them could get through to you…” Lena hesitantly offers, “I don’t know that I’m special or anything, but I needed to try. You’re my… best friend.” She says it with a smile that seems off, somehow. Like, not that she wasn’t telling the truth, but that there was something hidden behind that.

“So he told you a little about the Nazi’s, right? The wedding was really fun before that. A bunch of superheroes, some with powers and some without, just partying. It was exciting, there were plenty of new people, some I didn’t really get to talk to last time... Everyone was having a great time, even Alex. Though that may have been because, well, Sara started circling her like a shark smells blood.” At Lena’s confused look she expounded, “Oh, I mean she had a one night stand with the captain of a time ship. She was REALLY embarrassed the night after.”

“Time ship? Maybe we can discuss your friends later.” Lena shook her head, her mind clearly racing about the possibilities of a time ship, “So you had fun, right? Even with the Mon-El thing?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. Barry and Iris, the couple that was getting married, made me a little sad at their seemingly perfect life, but it was also hopeful. Not just seeing them be happy, but that maybe even Supergirl could even have someone, even if that wasn’t Mon-El. I was singing at the wedding, it was all really pretty and emotional, and then… the Nazi’s attacked. That’s when everything bad started.”

Kara shook her head and took her legs into her arms, hugging herself to rid the memories of those nights. Lena instantly leapt from the chair she was sitting on to her end of the couch, her arms enveloping her. Lena had no superpowers at all, but she felt so… safe, and loved, in that embrace that she had to start crying. The emotions she was bottling up came spilling out in waves, a whole tsunami of feelings that couldn’t be stopped.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” Lena soothes, rubbing her arm lovingly, “You don’t have to hold anything back, at least with me.”

“I… I don’t wan- want to talk ‘bout me,” Kara’s voice came out with great difficulty, “it wasn’t-wasn’t-wasn’t that bad!” Kara shook her head, trying to stop the crying, but it was impossible. At least she slowed it down so she could actually talk.

“Okay, then what do you want to talk about?” Lena extracts herself from the crying Kryptonian and asked quietly, her hand grasping her hand gently. As though she were a therapist, trying to help Kara work through her emotions.

“My sister was at a concentration camp. A literal concentration camp.” Kara’s mood, now unbottled, became instantly angry, “Sara’s doppelganger father was there, and he literally told her that Sara’s doppelganger died by his hand. A father killed his daughter for liking women as much as she liked men, and THAT WAS OKAY! My sister was RIGHT THERE when he said that!” Kara was, unbeknownst to her, floating, and Lena was getting nervous, “Two of these Earth-X heroes were in a relationship, and they were persecuted! Just because they liked men! They were so kind, even to Ollie, who was the Fuhrer in this other Earth. They literally killed James a week ago!”

“Kara… Kara.” Lena lightly grabbed Kara’s ankle and pulled her down, “Come back here, okay? There aren’t any Nazi’s around here.”

“There are! They aren’t organized, we’re lucky our president won instead of that complete buffoon, but she almost lost because of those assholes!” Kara swearing was something that Lena wasn’t prepared for, and her face showed her clear shock, “They want to make America White and Christian, Cis and Straight, fuck everything else! To block people from this country because of their skin, or their beliefs! Because they’re refugees from ISIL, or even from another planet!”

“I know.” Lena’s face showcased her own, far superior, control of her emotions; but there was steel in her voice, cold anger in her eyes, “When I took over the company, I had to take a weedwacker to plenty of our employees because they couldn’t play nice with others because their religion said not to. They were offended that I was the head of the company. Those people still exist, they still have those opinions, they just don’t work around me anymore.”

“I just… My planet died. Our culture only exists because I exist, and because I have a hologram of my mother. Superman doesn’t know much Kryptonian, and whenever I’ve tried to teach him, he gets sad. It is sad, Kal! But we have to keep it alive. There was so much that was good about Krypton. There was bad, but there were good things. I just wish… people could see that. That other cultures, whether they be from Asia or outer space, are valid, and exciting, and interesting. That it’s not okay to reject things that aren’t your culture.” Kara was calming down, but her anger only morphed into desire.

Lena sat back into her side of the couch as she says, “I have… I have an idea. I don’t know why this never occurred to me before, I’ve created plenty of lesser inventions. What if, what if we make an app.” Lena’s eyes grew manic, “Down in the alien bar, I’ve seen and heard so many different alien cultures, languages. Some that aren’t possible to replicate with human mouths, but you have the same mouth! Basically. More pretty,” Lena stood up, unaware of what she said and Kara could only blush, “We could use your popularity for good. To keep Kryptonian alive. There are people out there who enjoy learning new things, who enjoy different cultures. Who would be excited to learn a language spoken by people from beyond the stars. Hell, I want to learn!” Lena was pacing back and forth, “We can rub Superman’s reticence IN HIS FACE!”

Kara just sat back and felt… something. Something she’d felt before, but not nearly this strong. If James and Mon-El had been cupid arrows to her heart, this was like someone shooting a nuclear missile into it. Just then, just right there, she felt like she’d found someone who understood her more than anyone else, even her sister.

“Kara? Kara? Is something wrong?” Lena’s manic episode passed and she was frowning slightly down at Kara, “We don’t have to do it, I’m sorry for going off on you like that, sometimes when I get excited I-”

“NO! No, that’s amazing!” Kara leapt up and grabbed her… friend? New crush? Soulmate? Potential wife? Her someone, anyway, and started jumping up and down, “Please! That sounds so incredible, we can keep old cultures alive, there could even be Kryptonian courses at colleges or something! Plus there are so many other aliens here that have left their planet and feel alone, imagine a new alien coming into this city, seeing a sign in their native language. Think about how that would make them feel, how welcoming that would be. To see that they might be alone now, but there are people out there who want them to be here. That would be… that would be…” Kara’s eyes twinkle with happiness and tears, “That would be beautiful.”

Lena could only laugh with relief as she shakes her hands to stave off the pain, “Well, Kara? When should we start?”

“Well, maybe I could teach you your first word.” Kara says shyly, “I feel like you’ve just blown into my life and started granting my wishes, one by one. So with that, I want to say… Nahkluv, Lena.”

“Would that be, thank you?” Lena guesses, her smile glowing.

“Yeah.”


	2. Peace and Shovuh (On Planet Earth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the thing I saw somewhere else, putting Kryptonian in italics because I don't know how to Krypton.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really means a lot to me!

This thing kinda came out of nowhere, but it was getting a lot of buzz, so you had to check it out. You almost didn’t realize it was real at first before you saw an interview Supergirl did with Catco about it, and you were excited. This kind of thing didn’t seem real when you grew up, but now there’s aliens on Earth by the tens of thousands, Alien Amnesty was a thing that was being discussed in the Senate, and even in your smaller town, you knew of a few aliens in your apartment complex. Honestly, the only problem with them was the fact that one of them REALLY liked heavy metal, and really liked playing it at 3 am... You open the app and it looks like there’s a video to watch first.

“Hi! I’m glad you’ve decided to download this application.” Supergirl looks excited, “Really, I’m… so happy. When my planet was destroyed, it felt like part of myself died. There are other Kryptonian speakers, but they were my enemies.” She looks up to the sky for a moment, “I was recently involved with saving another Earth in another dimension. This was one where the Nazi’s won the war, and all of the Earth was the fatherland. It was heartbreaking. To learn of places I know and love destroyed, entire cultures nearly wiped out. We all live on this beautiful planet, and no one culture is the best, or the worst. We have to accept each other as people, and live alongside others who may pray to different Gods, who may prioritize different values, and accept that. We’ve lost so many cultures on this Earth already.” She looks sad and it almost makes you wonder which ones she’s referring to. “ It made me realize that, well, it shouldn’t be limited to cultures born from this planet, but instead of planets beyond the stars. I… I want to share my language, my culture, with all of you. If I could have a conversation with a complete stranger in my own language? Even if it’s horribly spoken… It would be magical.” Supergirl’s smile is blinding, and it feels like she’s speaking to you directly, “Allow me to welcome you properly. Ehrosh bem, zrhythrevium.” She bows, and the video closes, leaving you with a translation of the words.

Welcome, family.

\-------

“How was that, Lena?” Kara took off her microphone and smiles, “Lena? What’s the matter?”

“I… That was beautiful, Kara.” Lena couldn’t hold her tears anymore, she was barely holding it in while filming anyway. It was unlikely to be a first take every single time, but Kara was speaking from her heart so brazenly, so bravely, that she couldn’t bear to ask her to record it again. Lena’s crush for this woman, already gigantic, was beginning to grow, and she worried that she wouldn’t be able to hide it any longer.

“Oh, okay!” Kara stepped off the green screen gently, and walked over to where Lena was drying her tears, “That was good, though, right? No second takes?”

“God no!” Lena shook her head, her tears finally drying, “I wouldn’t allow it! It’s so hard to find that sort of honesty these days, I couldn’t pull it off if I tried. I try my best during interviews, but I always feel like I’m never able to be authentic with anyone, even if it’s something I feel really passionate about.”

“What? I always feel like you’re authentic! With me, at least.” Kara looks confused before continuing, “Whenever I asked anyone about what they thought of my relationship with Mon-El, it always felt like some people were not telling me what they ACTUALLY thought, and instead what they think I wanted to hear. You, though? I felt like you told me the honest truth.”

`That was totally not because of my big gay crush on you…’ Lena thinks to herself and then shakes her head.

“Well, you kinda destroyed my walls from the first few times we met. You were just so earnest and adorable that I…” Lena turns red as she stops her traitorous mouth and continues, “When I was young, the Luthor family was just so cold, that I learned that if I were to survive with my mind intact, I needed to put up walls. Just so that I wouldn’t be hurt. It worked for a while, but by the time Lex was jailed, my life felt empty. To meet someone like you so soon after, it felt like fate.”

Kara’s face also turns red as she continues, “Have you been doing well with your lessons?”

Lena’s eyes brighten as she says in Kryptonian, “ _Yes. Teacher._ ” She looks at Kara’s face, a mixture of humor and admiration, “Was that not right?”

“It’s just… funny! I’ve never actually thought about what Kryptonian would be in an English accent!” Kara starts giggling, “It won’t be exactly the same as back home, but that doesn’t matter! This isn’t Krypton, this is Earth. Therefore, you should have your own version of Kryptonian.”

“Should we start speaking Krypeglish?” Lena raises her eyebrow at Kara’s still giggling demeanor, “ _Thank you_ , my _best_ friend Kara!”

“Oh stop it, that’s too much!” Kara’s busting her gut now, “Okay, okay. Okay. I’m going to stop gigg-” She can’t stop, however, and kneels in frustrated laughter.

“So, how did the D.E.O. take the news? I don’t mean to pry, but you did just give me that holotape of your mother without a word.” Lena says to Kara’s prostate figure, “Did you even tell them you were working with me?”

Kara looks up at her from the ground and grins guiltily, “Well…”

\-------

“Kara!” Winn’s the first to notice her and jumps up from his space, staring up at her figure “Are you feeling alright?”

“Oh my gosh, Winn!” She floats down and gives him a hug, “Me and Lena are making an app to teach humans Kryptonian! Once we’re done with that we can get other aliens to help teach their own language, and it’ll be so cool! National City will have translators of all different languages, they’ll start teaching them in college, aliens can feel free to speak their language out in the open and it’ll be SO helpful to the greater Alien Amnesty movement!”

Winn wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of bubbly words, and merely grunted in a manner that could be taken as happy. His mind was already racing at the various challenges that an app like that would require, and the various ways it could all fail, but he couldn’t bring Kara down immediately like that.

Instead, he extracts himself from Kara and rolls his arms in slight pain, “What’s the name of the app?”

Kara’s face falls a little before saying, “Oh. We didn’t really get that far… I don’t even know if Lena can make apps!”

“I would bet my apartment she could, she’s amazingly smart Kara.” Winn considers something before adding, “How were you two going to set it up then?”

“Oh, Lena had a good idea about that actually. She figured that if it was going to succeed, we’d need a little, well, star power. So we were going to separate the various chapters with clips of me talking about… stuff.” Kara’s face scrunched up, “I don’t know, but we’re still in the planning stage. Lena wants to learn the language first, so I was hoping to take the hologram of my mom to her.”

”Uh, are you… allowed to do that? I’m totally down with Lena 120%, but I don’t know Alex or J’onn would be okay with that. Plus, considering all the red tape that usually goes into bringing things in or taking things out, it might take a while to actually remove it from the premises even if they both agre-” Winn notices something, “Kara, what’s with that face? I’ve never seen you look so… conniving.”

Kara’s face instantly fell as she says, “Well, you didn’t meet Overgirl. She was plenty conniving.”

Winn panics, “Oh gosh, Kara, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up…”

“Don’t worry about it, I know we need to brief you guys more than what we did do.” Kara plucks a pen from the console and starts tossing it gently, “I didn’t even GET to Earth-X myself, so I have no idea about the details of that beyond what Alex told me, but Overgirl was so awful. It was like seeing myself in a funhouse mirror, except the funhouse was a haunted house. She didn’t even have to die!” Kara, still tossing the pen, tosses it up into the roof in anger, “She was so set on her own way that she didn’t even THINK of asking any of us to save her, and instead just decided to take my heart and be done with it!”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, she was dying from solar radiation. She was Icarus, I guess.” Kara stared into the roof, “the only reason they invaded Earth 1 was because they needed my heart.”

“Oooooh.” Winn winced, “That’d do it. She, um… blew up, then?”

“Yeah. I was already so broken up about everything that seeing myself die was hardly even a blip.” She rolls her shoulders, “I don’t even want to know what Alex is doing. I feel alright now, but I’m just not thinking about the bad stuff. We’re going to busy building the app, after all, so…”

“Do… do you want help with Alex?” Winn’s already written off preventing Kara from leaving with the hologram, “I could see if she wants company.”

“I think that might help, but I want to be there too. We could all do a game night or something.” Kara’s mood brightens a little, “So… about the hologram…”

“Go ahead. I’ll explain it to J’onn.” Winn waves her away and goes back to his computer, but Kara’s hair is in his eyes as she kisses him on the forehead and flies off.

“Lena sure is a lucky lady…” Winn says to his console and sighs.

\-------

“Kara, stealing things from the D.E.O. for me? Are you sure it’s alright?” Lena knew that despite everything, lots of people still didn’t trust her because of her brother, and plenty of them worked at the D.E.O.

Kara rolls her eyes, “Don’t worry, the only one who knows who I took it for is Winn, and he likes you. I’ll work on J’onn whenever I see him. Besides, I have to tell him all of this stuff eventually. Not only because of the hologram, but after we’re done? I would love it if we could start doing other languages, and Martian would be a perfect second language.”

“Mars shouldn’t even support life like that…” Lena grumbles as she pulls Kara up, “Let’s finish this one first, okay? Not that there’s much to do right now. I only wanted to film the first segment, and I’m not very far into learning myself, so it’ll be hard to program without me knowing the language, and how much do you know about app programming?”

“I think it’s actually too primitive for me.” Kara scratches her head, “Krypton was really advanced compared to here, after all, I kinda had to dumb myself down so as to not arouse suspicion.”

“Wait, what?” Lena looks around wildly as though she were pranking her, “Are you saying I should’ve been discussing all my new prototypes and stuff with you all this time?” Lena couldn’t believe this already perfect alien puppy person was becoming even MORE perfect. She can’t keep her crush hidden like this. She had to get out of there before she did something she might regret.

“Oh, yeah, if you… want. I’m not used to people actually asking my opinion on science and stuff.” Kara shuffles awkwardly and Lena can’t watch, “Um… Do you want to go?”

“Yes, I’m… Busy! Busy with the... “ Can’t use science stuff, can’t use science stuff, “Business! I have a lot of important businessing to do right now! Yes! Let’s continue this next week, same time!”

“Okay.” Kara has a strange tone in her voice as she asks, “Um, everyone’s meeting up at Alex’s on Wednesday for game night. Are you in?”

“Yes, of course.” Lena was trying to leave, but saying no to that might cause Kara pain, which is Something She Does Not Want, “Text me the time, okay?”

“Yeah, see you Lena.” As Lena waits for her elevator and Kara prepares to jump out the window, Kara instead grabs her by the waist in a hug, “Thank you, truly. This is… one of the best gifts anyone could ever give me.”

Lena’s elevator dings and just in time, because Lena was preparing to turn around.

To… do things.

Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd person narration? Yeah, that's right, I'm rollin big
> 
> Next chapter? GAME NIGHT. Surely with more people around, Lena has less opportunity to be a gay mess.
> 
> Right?
> 
> (lolno)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm really bad with languages, fake or real, so if anyone can help me with future Kryptonian (site here: Kryptonian.info) I would really appreciate it. I'm not very smart :X


End file.
